Pūleho
by SSAEmilyHotchner
Summary: Oneshot: [Seashell]. In the same way that Grace has a surprise present for when Kono returns home, Danny has a surprise of his own for Grace and the others. Companion piece to "Nalowale" and post-ep for 3x24, "Aloha. Malama Pono." Adam/Kono with traces of former Steve/Kono.


**Author's Note: Well, I did it. Ever since I first posted "Nalowale" around a month ago, I had the idea of writing an accompaniment piece, but I wasn't sure when—or if—I would have the time to sit down and actually put it to paper. Because you guys came around and told me you could hardly wait for a sequel, however, I just couldn't help myself. This is one of the many ways I've imagined Kono coming home (I will be posting another reunion fic later this week), and I certainly h****ope you all will enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. **  


**As always, mahalo for reading and reviewing; it is always very much appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of its characters.**

* * *

Danny was bustling around his lanai like a frenzied mother hen when his doorbell rang, cutting into the pleasant conversation in the background. Thinking nothing of it as his partner froze in place at the sound, Steve snorted a little. "Want me to go get that, Danno? You seem pretty busy here."

"No, don't get up," Danny waved off, already making his way back inside the house, well out of anyone else's line of sight. "I'll be right back." Anticipation built up tightly and heavily within him as he crossed the large space of his main room. Without looking in the peephole, Danny swung the front door open, for he knew it would be her, it would be them—

Still, he couldn't help but be stunned speechless at the sight before him.

"I like your new house," Kono said quietly, almost shyly, as she peered into the space behind him.

In a heartbeat, Danny had pulled her into his arms. "Oh, _come here_," he greeted with a laugh, hugging her tightly. He allowed himself a quick, warm smile at Adam as the man carefully closed the door behind them, but Danny was soon back to fawning over Kono; he still couldn't quite believe that his friend was back home. "It is so good to see you," he murmured into her hair, his voice suddenly thick.

"You, too," she gushed, touching his cheek and grinning beautifully—God, how he had missed her smile. "The others don't know?" she asked suddenly.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," he explained. "For Grace," he added. "She has something for you."

Kono's face fell a little at that. "Danny, I don't have anything for her."

"You're here," Danny said simply. "That's more than enough. Let's get caught up inside, alright?" He motioned further into the house, far away from where they were still standing by the front door. "The others are probably wondering where I disappeared to. We don't want them to get too curious, now do we?"

Kono's brilliant smile was back at that, and Danny finally clapped Adam on the back in greeting. They would be sure to exchange small talk later, but for know, Danny was content with smiling as he watched Adam take Kono's hand in his and give it a gentle squeeze as the three of them moved toward the lanai.

"Gracie, baby," he finally called out, "someone's here to see you."

_"Kono?"_

Just as Danny had known they would, both Chin and Steve snapped to attention at that, looking up and immediately getting to their feet—just in time to see Kono doubled over in gleeful laughter as she suddenly got an armful of Grace the leapfrog. "Oh, Grace," she murmured, holding the young girl to her in a warm hug. "I missed you _so_ much."

"You're here, you're actually here!" the girl shrieked happily, practically bouncing off the walls when Kono reluctantly set her back on her feet.

"Well, I couldn't possibly go without seeing you for _too_ long, now could I?" she returned, beaming at Danny. She watched with a curious gaze as her best friend and boyfriend talked to one another quietly, but even with their quiet voices, Kono still heard Adam say, _"She hasn't been this happy in such a long time"._

It was the truth, and Kono loved the feeling. She was home._  
_

"Stay here, I have to get something for you!" Grace said suddenly, snagging back her attention.

"I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart, don't worry," she assured, but Grace was already off like a rocket, running to her room and leaving Kono with her favorite boys.

There was a beat of silence before a sheepish smile curved Kono's lips. "Hey, guys."

She had barely gotten the words out before Steve was crushing her to his chest, before Chin was shaking Adam's hand and saying _"thank you, thank you so much"_. "Hi, Boss," Kono managed, her eyes stinging with unshed tears as she choked the words out.

"Hi, Kono. You look good," he said, which she knew was code for _"thank God you're back home, things weren't the same without you"_. There was no mistaking the hoarseness in his normally smooth voice.

"Thanks," Kono beamed once more, her gaze traveling to the only other person she had yet to greet. _"Chin."_ Her voice broke then, the tears finally sliding down her cheeks in twin tracks as they embrace. Together, their bodies shook with what Kono thought was relieved laughter, but probably contained some of Chin's tears as well; after all, they had lived nearly their entire lives together, and being apart for so long while she was on the run with Adam had been unbearable. Like Danny's and Adam's had previously been, Kono and Chin's conversation was hushed—this was their moment now. "You didn't have too much fun without me, did you?" she whispered.

"Not at all," Chin responded with a watery smile that made her hug him even tighter. Absentmindedly, he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear; it was like they were kids again. "We missed you, Kono," he said earnestly. "I missed you."

"Trust me, cuz, the feeling was mutual," Kono said on a sigh. A mischievous twinkle shone in her beautifully dark eyes. "Well, how is Leilani?"

Chin couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm not even going to ask how you know." But he was smiling widely. "She's doing well. We're doing well."

"It is so good to hear that."

"So how long have you been back on the island?" Chin asked, louder this time so everyone could hear.

It was Adam who answered the question. "We arrived a couple hours ago," he revealed, moving back to Kono's side from where he and Steve had been talking. "We had just enough time to drop off our bags, change clothes, freshen up. The usual."

_"You."_ Steve finally turned to Danny and shoved him in the shoulder, his eyes narrowed playfully. "You knew she would be coming over?"

"Maybe." He was a mix sheepish and pleased, but the others didn't have the time to question it, for they all turned as Grace came running back, a special something tucked between her closed hands.

"What's that, Gracie?" Kono questioned, as the young girl presented it to her.

"It's a cowrie shell," she said, her eyes wide with anticipation as she watched Kono run a slender finger along the many curves of the smooth shell. "Me, Danno, Uncle Steve, and Uncle Chin found the most perfect one, just for you." Danny pulled her to his side at that, more than just a little proud of his precious daughter.

"She's being modest," he amended. "We really just supervised her as she scoured the entire beach for the right one." So what if it was a white lie? No one minded terribly if it meant the sweet girl got all the credit.

"Danno," she whined petulantly, but giggled as he pressed a kiss to the top of head—just as Kono gushed over the pretty shell, making Grace blush furiously.

_"Leho pāuhu,"_ she said, kneeling down to Grace's height. "I love it, sweetheart, thank you so much. You gave me a piece of home...I couldn't have asked for a better gift."

It took much fussing, but Kono was eventually forced to relent to Steve's pestering as he urged her to take his seat. At the same time, Chin offered Adam his seat, but the man refused, taking to sitting at Kono's feet instead. Resting back against her legs, he felt a special kind of comfort only she had ever been able to give him—and he wouldn't have traded it for the world.

While the others remained comfortably quiet and pleasantly shocked as they reveled in Kono's presence, Grace was perched high atop on her father's lap, as vocally curious as ever. "Are you Adam?" she asked shyly, turning to the unfamiliar man.

"I sure am," he answered, smiling that charming smile of his. "And you're Grace, right?" She nodded eagerly. "Kono has told me a lot about you."

"She has?"

"You bet. Apparently you're the sweetest little girl she knows," Adam continued, Kono's resulting smile making his heart soar. "I'm beginning to see why."

"Thank you." Grace paused for a moment, thinking about what her Danno told her about the man in front of her. "Daddy told me you were going to get rid of all the bad guys. Are they gone?"

"They sure are," Kono said happily. "And you know what else? Adam kept me safe the entire time." She scratched his scalp lovingly.

"Like you needed the help," Adam scoffed adoringly. "I'm pretty sure you were the one protecting me more than half the time." They laughed at that, and Adam found himself turning back to look at Kono just as she leaned down so they could share a sweet kiss. Kono couldn't help but smile against his mouth as she heard a certain little girl whisper not-so-quietly, "Danno, they're _so cute_."

Finally, Chin broke out of his haze, deciding to be the good host. "Kono, Adam, are you hungry? Have you two eaten?"

"No, we haven't," Kono realized, laughing once more as the three men made to get up and get her something. It was funny, she had nearly forgotten how it had been to have them practically at her beck and call. They had been like that after her graduation, her reinstatement, any near-death experience...

They were the sweetest, and she adored them all. "Guys, relax," she said, rising to her feet and patting Adam on the shoulder lovingly as he shifted to let her walk past. "I'm sure I can find my way around the kitchen."

She wasn't the least bit surprised when Steve got up to walk beside her, however. "I'll go with you," he said, in that voice of his that left no room for argument. Together, they stole away, with Kono giving Adam one last parting smile.

"Alright," Kono said softly, humming to herself as she reached for two plates to prepare—one for herself and one for Adam. All the while, however, she could feel Steve's body heat right behind her.

"Hey." His fingers touched her hip then, and it was an innocent, unconscious touch, as if he were reassuring himself that she was actually there...that she wasn't just a figment of his imagination. "You're okay?" he asked gently. "Everything's okay?"

She turned to him, eyes bright and shining with a million emotions. "Yeah. Everything's okay."

"I'm glad. And..." he bit his lip, "you're happy?"

Kono kissed his cheek in response, smiling when he returned the favor. How couldn't she be happy when she had such incredible friends, when she had Grace, when she had Adam, her wonderful man? "I'm happier than I've ever been, Steve."

Even with the sheen of tears still in his eyes, Steve's ensuing roguish smirk was just what Kono had needed to see; things were _really _back to normal, after all. "It's good to have you back, Kalakaua," he said, sincerity etched in every corner of his handsome features.

For a moment, Kono didn't answer. Instead, she watched contently as Adam conversed with the others as if he had been a part of them for his entire life, as if he had his own place in their tight-knit ohana—and he did, he really did. Kono promised herself she would show him that, no matter how long it took.

Watching as Chin said something that made Adam burst into laughter, she somehow guessed it wouldn't take long at all.

She smiled, a gorgeous thing, and let out a sigh of great relief. "Yeah, Steve," Kono said finally. "It's good to be back."

**THE END.**

* * *

**Author's Note: ****Like it? Love it? I sure would _love_ to hear what you think, so please drop me a line. ****I am always grateful for your time and feedback; whether short or long, signed or anonymous, I firmly believe it is integral in making me a better writer. Much love and many thanks in advance!**

******As I mentioned earlier, later this week, I will be posting another reunion story; this one will be a companion piece for "Ho'ohiki". In addition, I hope to post another chapter of "'Alepapeka" soon. So stay tuned! I've got a lot in store for you lovely people.**


End file.
